


Their Left Foot

by in_the_dark_times



Series: Parent Trohley [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dad!Trohley, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Andy's son has a bit of an accident and it's a domino effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Left Foot

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Joe and Andy to be dads. Just a lil fic I threw together due to the lack of parent fics in this fandom. Enjoy, leave feedback pls.

Andy was working out in their home gym. He used to make the trek to the actual gym but having a kid really cuts back on your spare time. Earbuds in, he began running on the treadmill. To really get himself in the zone he turned his music up to the top volume and blocked out all outside noise. That's why he didn't hear the crash and scream from elsewhere in the house. 

Joe was tuning a guitar in his bedroom upstairs when he heard the distinct "fffftt" noise that feet make when they're coming out from under you on a staircase. This was followed by a quick inhalation, three loud thumps, and finally a strangled cry and some shuddering breaths. Joe sprinted out of his room and to the bottom of the stairs to collect Daniel, who was crumpled in a heap there. He immediately pulled the small boy into his lap and pushed his face into the child's hair.

"Sh, shh, shhh, sweetie it'll be okay. Where does it hurt?" Joe asked, quietly surprised with how calm his voice sounded.

The boy pointed at his foot and sobbed. 

Joe swooped him into his arms and walked briskly to the gym. He threw the door open and saw Andy running at top speed on the treadmill. "Andy!" He said loudly. No response. He walked up and yanked the earbuds out of Andy's ears. Andy's eyes widened in surprise and then he was flying backwards, caught off guard. His legs stopped moving just long enough for the treadmill to throw him. Andy smacked into the wall and slid down landing on the concrete floor. He realeased a groan while trying to get his breath back and squinted his eyes in pain. "Shit...I think I just broke my foot." 

Joe just closed his eyes and took a moment before replying. "I'm gonna get him in his car seat and I'll be right back to help you get to the car. You're both going to the hospital." 

Ten minutes later, the family of three arrived at the hospital and were subjected to questioning, poking and prodding, and finally x-raying. It was determined that both Andy and Daniel had broken their left foot. Neither required surgery thankfully, but both boys would have to wear a cast for 6 to 8 weeks. When it came time to put the casts on, Andy asked Daniel what color cast he should get. He was expecting blue or green, the boy's favorite colors, but Daniel being the changeable 4 year old that he was, advised his father to get a pink cast. Andy wasn't one for enforcing gender stereotypes so he told the doctor who was giving him a strange look to make his cast pink, please and thank you.  
Daniel himself, of course, wanted a pink one to match his dad.

Joe did not laugh when Andy and Danny fell into step perfectly, moving their crutches in sync, trying to keep up with Joe as he walked ahead. Joe definitely did not laugh when people watched them coming and tilted their heads to the side as if to say "Huh. Would ya look at that." Joe most certainly did not laugh when he looked back and father and son had matching discontented expressions on their faces. Danny was definitely Andy's kid. Same expressions, same reddish mop of hair, same left foot.


End file.
